Alec lightwood's Love life
by Lightwood456
Summary: Set after city of heavenly fire. First fanfic. Its been months since alec and mangus broke broke up and alec is turning 19 and there is law saying you must be married by 20. His parents have a arranged marriage for him and he must meet the girl because alec doesn't judge but he is gay and he doesn't like girls. Or will he. Read this story and follow alec's love adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic! I hope you like it and please review, tell me if you like it or not!**  
**I don't own any of these characters all rights go to Cassandra Clare Mortal instruments.**

Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood is known as the gay shadowhunter in the shadowhunter world. Also known for being Jace Lightwood/herondale parabati and he is the oldest son of the Lightwood and older brother of Jace and Isabelle lightwood. He is always protecting them just like an older brother is supposed to do. Its been over a month since Magnus broke up with Alec, it broke alec's heart when Magnus broke up with him, he was the only one who understood him , made him feel like he wasn't nothing and he is something special. After the mortal war Magnus wanted get back together but Alec wasn't ready to be in a relationship where he didn't know anything about the other person.

Today is Alec lightwood's birthday he was going to be 19. At 12:00 am he would be awake waiting for his mom to come but she didn't come to say happy birthday to him this year, she was always the first and she would bring a cupcake with a candle on top and made sure he made a wish. And give him one gift to open. But this year was different his mom and dad were in Idris for a very important clave meeting. Alec went back to sleep.

Alec woke up at 12:00pm. "Happy birthday to me" he said sarcastically. Alec went to bathroom and brushed his teeth. He went downstairs and realized that no one was home until he heard a few people shout "Happy birthday Alec" He turned around and saw his sister, Jace, clary, Simon, his mom, Aline, jem, Tessa and some other people he has seen a few times. Maryse came and give Alec a big hug and said "Happy Birthday sweet heart. I'm really sorry I didn't say Happy birthday to you at 12. I'm really sorry." "Mom its fine, I'm just happy all of you are here now." said alec." Who wants cake!? I made cake!" "Nooooooo!" Everyone shouted

"Are you trying kill me on my birthday?!" said Alec. Izzy gave alec a I'm going to hurt you look. " Izzy, you know we should use your cooking and feed those to the bloody thirsty ducks!" said jace. "And you know what were give them for dessert, your face!" Yelled Izzy. "ENOUGH!" said Maryse. "Stop your fighting, I have some important news to tell you. But your going to have to wait until your father gets home which should be any minute." Said Maryse A Portal appeared and out came Robert Lightwood.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights go to Cassandra Clare. She owns Mortal instruments not me.

Chapter 2

"Alec you may want to sit down sweet heart." said Maryse "Alec" his father started "You are now 19 and its important for you to start thinking of marriage, and were talking about an arranged marriag-" Robert was cut off by alec. "What!? I'm not going to marry a stranger who I don't even know!" said a very angry alec. "It is the law when you turn 19 you must be married before 20. " said Robert "And clearly you don't love anyone or does anyone love you!" Said Robert "I WONT LET YOU CHOSE WHO I MARRY!" shouted alec. Maryse who has been sitting very quietly got up and walked to her son and said " I know you don't want to get married but the law is a law. And you always tell Isabelle and Jace that you cant judge a person who haven't even met." "I know your right but im GAY, I don't like girls!" Said alec "Why don't you meet her and then if you don't like her then you don't have to marry her. And we will think of something to tell the clave" Said Maryse "Fiine I'm only gonna meet her because you have a point and" Alec turned to his and said " don't get your hopes up that im going to marry a girl, you might as well accept it I'm gay!" After alec said that he left to pack his stuff. " Jeez this was the best birthday ever" Alec said sarcastically. "Woah Alec Lightwood can be Sarcastic! I never knew.." said a joking Jace. Alec threw a pillow at jace and hit him in the face. "Ouch dude. don't wreck my face" whined Jace " Don't worry you cant wreck something if its already wrecked" Said Alec. "OMG DID ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD JUST DISS JACE HERONDALE!" Said a laughing Izzy. " Don't you have anything to say jace huh" said Izzy "No I don't, now if you excuse me I'm going fine clary at least she don't wont make fun of me" said jace

"so" says Izzy

"so what.." says alec

"Are you sure about this" says Izzy

" I'm only going to be a gone for a week or so" says alec

"I just want you to know whatever you decision is, I will always still love you and support you bro" says Izzy

" Thanks that means a lot Izzy, Make sure you behave well I'm gone okay!?" says alec in a concern older brother tone.

"I'm always good" says Izzy

"Alec the portal is ready come down!" Said Maryse

_**Okay tell me how you liked it so far! The next chapter will start off when he meets the girl. It will get ore interesting later I promise. If you have any ideas just PM or write in the review! Thanks :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Alec POV

I step though the a pink looking portal and a few seconds later I landed to my destination which was London, England. I haven't really travelled anywhere besides Idris and New York. London looks so beautiful at night all the lights are on and are reflected on the water. The weather is amazing with light summer breeze. I would love to live here, I wonder if they have a coffee shop any where around. I walked around until I found a coffee shop called Coffeebucks, uh weird name never heard of. I enter and it smelt amazing and it look really nice, cozy there was a fireplace and couches, booths etc... I brought my coffee and left to go to my hotel. I walked for awhile until some idiot walked into me and made me drop my delicious coffee! UGH! COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE! " I'm so sorry I didn't watch were I was going, I'm so sorry!" said the mysterious girl. " it's okay, it doesn't matter now can you just get out of my way.?" said an annoyed alec. " Oh sorry" said the mysterious girl. She finally moved out of my way, as I started walking the girl yelled " wait!" I stopped and turned around. " umm... You spilled your... coffee... well .. I mean when I bumped into to..." said the girl who was stuttering a lot. "So what" said alec. "Well.. I want to to buy you new coffee.. you know to pay for the one I spilled." she kept mumbling on. " No thanks" said a calm alec. The girl looked very shocked at my respond. "Why!? um.. I mean I spilt your coffee!" she said angrily. "Well I have places to be, so if you don't mind I need to go so bye-bye" said alec. And without another word he left and didn't turn back. Alec headed to London's Hotel.

Mysterious Girls POV

He was hot! I mean attractive. Wait I cant think like that! I'm going to get married to some annoying jerk! Like why do my parents have make do an arranged marriage the only reason I agreed to it so my parents would be proud of. You know what this guy aint gonna ruin my day. My day has been amazing for most part of it. I check my phone and it says 9:00PM oh jeez I have to get back to the hotel I have to wake up really earlier tomorrow to go to shadow hunting classes. UGH!

**I Updated! I hope you like the story so far let me know what you think and review, fav, follow! Sorry Its short I just wanna know how it is so far but next one I will try to make it longer!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare, her characters. Noelle and her family are my characters. **

**Alec's POV **

RIIIIIIINGGGGGG RIIIINNNGGG

"UGHHH!" yelled a very angry Alec. He looked at his phone and got a message from his mom telling him the address of that girl he has to go see. "Why is my life so complicated" said alec Alec looked at the time and it read 7:45 am. Alec groaned, anyone who knew Alec knew that he loved his sleep and gets grumpy when he doesn't get his sleep. I dont even want to marry some stupid girl, I'm frickin GAY! Alec thought to himself. Alec got up and went to the bathroom to get ready to get this stupid meet and greet over with.

_Later _

Alec finished taking a shower and got dressed he was wearing dark black jeans, with a white polo shirt. And sneakers (Not good at describing outfits.) He checked his phone and it was 8:30 am, he opened the message his mom sent him and the address is 333 London Hotel. "What!? That means this girl lives right next door to me!" Alec's room is 332. Alec grabbed his phone and quickly looked in the mirror. Alec thought to himself why does he even care how looks right now. Alec left his hotel and knocked next door.

He waited and finally someone opened the door and it was girl. No shit sherlock its a girl alec thought to himself. But it was that girl he bumped into yesterday. Awkward.

"Um…. hi" Alec stammered

"Oh.. Hey" She said

"ummmm…" Alec said. He didn't know what to say

"Umm. what? " She said

"Can i come in…. " he said.

"Well i would love to but you could be a thief or even here to kidnap me or a complete stalker" She said but there was a like mischievous in her voice.

"Well i'm not. I don't know how to prove it, So then whatever bye!" says alec

" Wait! You can come in, even if you are a stalker let me just warn me i know how to fight i can beat your cute little ass. " she said seriously.

"Oh i'm very sacred" Alec said not believing her as he pretended to be scared.

Before alec knew what was happening he was grabbed by the collar and pinned by the wall and before he knew it a knife was thrown at him. Woah alec thought no girl has ever done that to me or would dare to that to me they would just flirt but this mysterious girl she was very different and it turned me on for some reason. Wait did i just say she turned me on. How is that even possible for me to say something like that. Alec was very shocked.

**Noelle POV **

My name is Noelle Youngblood. I am 18 years old, I am a shadowhunter. I am the daughter of Adam and Emma youngblood, my parents. My parents died a week ago and in my parents will they told me i am getting married some guy I haven't even met all I know is his name is Alec Lightwood. My parents told me that the Lightwood's are the wealthiest, well respected people in the shadowhunter world. And my parents and the lightwood parents have arranged this marriage for 2 years ago! Like what is this!? Like for all I know this Alec lightwood kid could be a stupid, spoiled brat who relays on his parents money for all I know! Anyways back to whoever this hunk is. 'Shut up stupid brain, you're engaged! I think,' I pulled this mysterious guy in and threw a knife at him because he was mocking me, being all sarcastic like I can't fight. Well I'll show him! After I threw the first knife which landed atop of his head, he didn't get hurt but that was such a nice shot! I probably scared, I think he peed his pants! Haha. I had one more knife so i threw it aiming it far away from his head but I missed and hit him…

**Alec Pov **

"OW" Alec shouted "Man what's your problem! You're crazy!" She just threw her a knife at my ear! (A/N Divergent reference knife throwing) I think my ear is bleeding. "OMGOMGIMSOSORRYIDIDNTKNOWWAHTGOTINTOMEIMSORRYREALLYSORRY" she kept rambling on, she was really nervous. I felt bad to see like this all freaked, out and sacred. "Shut up!" I said and she finally did shut up. "Its okay im going to live jeez, and what you did there was amazing no girl ever would dare do that do me or probably any good looking guy" I said and then winked at her. Oh gosh, I think i'm turning into jace he is such a big flirt. I saw her blush it was cute. "Well i do hope you live and you're not that good looking i've seen better" She said. "Oh so I am handsomely good looking than since you said not good looking." I said, I should like an idiot. "Someones cocky, are you always like this?" She said as she rolled her eyes. "Nah, just messing with you. Anyways I am Alec Gideon Lightwood and you? "..." She was going to answer but she fainted. Alec started panicking.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, took me while to come up with this chapter. I have really great plots but their gonna take a few chapters to get to sorry! I just want you to understand the main characters. I hope you like Noelle! My character! I hope your all enjoying the story so far! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alec POV

Jeez. What do I do? I have never had a girl faint in front of me. Alec starts pacing around the room. Then alec thinks of an idea, which is to call jace maybe he knows. As Jace picked up on the second ring.

"What do you want?" said an annoyed jace.

"Well hello to you to," Alec said with same tone."I need your help... " Alec said nervously

"With what?" said jace

"Well I went to visit the girl, who i am proposed to and err, well she fainted! I dont know what to do!" Said alec really worried. He worried for the girls safety, what would happen if she does not wake up.

"Calm down, this happens to be all the time, like i sometimes think my beauty is a cruse, girls are always wanting to touch my mango, whatever that means. Oh just shake her….. OH clary damn you look damn sexy in that dress." Said jace while he was still on the phone with Alec.

'' Jace, Jace….hello?"asked alec through the phone, as he listened he heard Jace and clary kissing and moaning. Alec felt him barf a little in his mouth. He hung up the phone and feeling a bit sad that Jace didn't even say by or acknowledge him. 'Well i better check this girl, hope she is okay. Alec shook her a few times and her eyes fluttered.

'.." She tried saying

"Take it easy, you just woke up from fainting." Alec said.

"What? why!? How? Oh god! Thats so embarrassing." She kept rambling on. She looked like she was going to cry soon.

"Woah. Its okay, you shouldn't be embarrassed, it happens to people on the okay though? I dont know why you fainted."Asked alec

"Wait did you say your name was Alexander Gideon Lightwood?" She asked

"um… Yeah. Why?"Alec said.

"Um.. cause you're the guy i'm engaged to" She said very nervous.

"Oh, I kinda of figured." He said

As the both looked at each others eyes, not knowing what to say. It was very awkward. Until both of their stomachs made a big rumbling sound. Both burst at laughing, really loud. As alec was laughing, he looked and saw how beautiful her smile was, her smile could light up the whole town. 'Why am i getting this weird tingling feeling Alec thought to himself. But he knew that he wanted to get to know this mysterious girl.

"I dont even know your name?"Alec said while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. My name is Noelle Youngblood" She said.

"Well its nice meeting you Noelle. I was thinking.. if .. you.. wanted… to go… out … to grab.. err.. food.. since" Alec tired completing failing to make a complete sentence.

Noelle laughed. "Yes i would love to eat i'm starving!"

**Page break**

At a restaurant

Noelle POV

Me and alec are sitting at the back of this really cute cafe. I am kind of feeling very nervous being around him and I know he is too. It's cute, STOP! my brain yelled don't let your guard down.

"So…." Alec said

".. yeah so tell me about yourself."

"There isn't really anything about me…. Im pretty boring'' He said very sadly.

''Thats not true,every person is unique and everyone has a story. " I tell him.

"Thanks,... well.. I like reading" he said

"I love reading too! I am currently reading Paper towns and insurgent. "I say

"Oh I haven't read paper towns but i have John green's other book Fault in our stars and I have read all the Divergent series. Really good books." He said. He smiling and he was happy, his smile makes his eyes light up really bright.

"Yeah they're really good series. I loved four and tris relationship, it wasn't built on looks, but loving the qualities each one possessed and they both cared for each other immensely." I say

"UM.. sorry to interrupt but i really need to telling you something,''

'..Okay" I say really nervous

''I was gay, or i am gay, i don't know" he says really sad and put his head in his hands. I take his his and hold them.

"Its okay not to know what you feel and i am not going to judge you on you becaue of your sexuailty. And why are you saying was?'"

"Thanks… well… because… I don't know why but i get this weird good feeling around you and i feel like i'm falling for you real fast which i don't know why?" he says.

"I feel the same way, i feel like i can open up too." We both look at each until the waitress comes with our drinks. We both mumbled thanks.

''Tell me about yourself Noelle, Please."He says

"Well my parents died a week ago, they died while fighting demons. Well their my adopted parents. its funny how they tell me after 18 years that I was adopted, clearly my real parents didn't want me. And the weird thing is , i was mad at my adopted parents because they got me engaged to random guy and now i'm falling from him. I'm scared to be in a relationship again." I say really frustrated at myself, i feel fresh tears coming down my cheeks.

"Shh.. its okay, Just curious why don't you want be in another relationship? You don't have to answer, if you dont want to." he asked me. i'm glad he is not looking at me as a lost puppy, i hate when people do that, it makes me feel weak.

"Well I guess i have to tell since your my fiance, i don't think i'm supposed to lie". I laugh and does he. "But if i tell you my story, you tell me yours. Deal"

"Why do you think i have a story?''He asks while his eyebrows goes up.

"I just know. So deal?"

"Deal" We shake hands.

Narrator:

Waht they both didn't know, someone was watching them closely.

**I am so sorry i haven't updated in so long, I have been so busy. I know they're opening up so fast but it will make sense why they are later on the story. Please tell me how my story is so far and DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
